Come On: Rewrite
by birdsfly
Summary: Superman is trying to get Batman to go out with Wonder-woman well Batman says he can't. Not that he can't or does not want to. Well yes more that he does not want to. What he does want, however, is for a nosy Superman to stay out of his business.


**Come on: Rewrite (original still up)  
**

**This is a rewrite of a story I had made back in the 8th grade. I was what? 14 then... I'm 20 now. So Here is my attempt at a rewrite. It's needed a rewrite since it had been published. Not that I understood where to even begin. I will be leaving up the bad one. Just because it has a lot of reviews and such that I like to some times look at. I love you all. Truly you guys are the reason I wanted to make a rewrite. I hope it makes more sense and that there are less problems with it. **

**Superman is a bit OC but this is how I have always seen him as. A ever watching person that goes head on once he believes he has enough information on something, Granted sometimes it's just a bit of information but he does care for his friends and I think he would have interfered within Batman and Wonder Womens relationship if he could have. Also he seems very quick witted when he wants to be. Innocent but not stupid. AM I glorifying him a bit? possibly but hey he is my favorite character. Let me have my peace. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League in any way possible.**

**Come on**

It was a relatively normal night on the Justice League space station as Batman headed down the still well-lit hallway. At the moment he was headed down to the elevator that he would take to the monitoring center to see if they had found anything on the 12 missing children. A case that, at the moment, was on its second week. 'Not very good odds for the children' Batman thought as he rounded to corner. He knew the longer children were gone the more of a chance that they would never be found.

He finally reached the elevator and pressed the button for the monitoring center. The doors shut leaving him in the humming of the elevator. It had barley passed two floors when it stopped with a ding and opened again to a person Batman would have preferred not to really talk to at the moment.

Superman stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the gym. 'Great' Batman thought knowing that stop was after his own. He would have to hope Superman just did not start on him again. "Good Evening" Superman said as he faced Batman, his stance was relaxed and Batman wondered absentmindedly how he seemed so relaxed sometimes.

Bruce gave him a sideways glance "Evening" he said simply.

"Checking to see if they found anything new?" Superman asked tilting his head to the buttons on the elevator, seeing that the one to the monitoring center were pushing in.

"Yes" he said in short reply his eye brow lifting slightly at the odd look that crossed Superman's face. Batman said nothing further and just waited for Superman to speak. It was easier for him to do that anyway.

The Man of Steal waited for a bit before finally speaking "I've been meaning to talk to you about something" Superman paused before continuing "It's about you and Wonder-Women, Diana, You two seem to be getting a lot closer as of late."

Batman almost sighed, this was the same conversation Superman had been trying to get on him for the past two months. Granted it was always at random but that still did not mean he wished to talk about it. He did not wish to talk about this with anyone, ESPECIALLY to Superman. It would have been almost as bad as trying to talk to The Flash.

"What about it?" He said off handedly, trying not to make it easy for Superman to pry at him.

Superman eyed him closely "It's just that it seems like there is something going on between you two."

"There is nothing 'going on'" Batman said curtly, doing his best not to glare at the man on the other side of the elevator.

"Really?" Superman said his eye brow lifting slightly, "than I guess the looks I've seen her give you and the overprotectiveness you've shown to her are just an act, I'm sorry I misread you both."

This was why Batman hated this man. He made it seem like he did not notice anything than out of the blue he comments on things that Batman would say were not easy things to pick up. Unless, of course, he was doing something without really paying attention to it.

'No' he thought 'Clark was is just reading into things that weren't there'.

He said just that to.

"I think, you're wrong." Superman smiled smugly. It was enough of a smug smile for Bruce to want to break all his rules just to get rid of that look.

"Okay, and you are delusional."

"Unlikely but thank you for your concern."

"There is nothing going on between me and Dia- Wonder-Women." A slip up and not one that would be forgiven.

Superman's smile got larger "You mean Diana?"

"Now you're acting childish."

"You're the one in denial about what is going on in front of you. You and Diana both."

That caught his attention "And what has Diana said about this"

Clark looked off to the side "Well she… wait why DO you care? It's not like you have feelings for her or anything."

Batman nearly cursed at that. "I was merely asking a question." Superman gave him a look clearly stating that he did not believe him. Batman sighed a headache forming. This was why he did not want to be stuck anywhere around Superman. It had turned into a whole mess of things he did not want to think about let alone talk about.

"Fine let's say I 'care' what would you propose I do about it."

"Ask her out"

"Not going to happen."

Superman frowned "Why? Give me one good reason why you would never date her."

Batman thought for a moment before answering "It is because if a villain found out my identity it could get her hurt." A lousy excuse if he ever heard one. Also not one he really thought a problem before, even now he would have no problem dating women. Not that Superman needed to know this.

"Seriously the 'I will endanger her' excuse?" Superman said annoyed at his friend. "You do know who we are talking about, right? And you've dated women before."

Batman looked him strait in the face than "I've changed my policy"

"Right." Superman rolled his eyes at the stubborn man. "I think you should still go for it."

"I already told you I can't" Batman said as the elevator finally came to a stop as the quite beep of the elevator sounded though announcing their arrival to the monitoring center. 'Finally' Batman thought irritated at the conversation he was forced to go through. Ignoring the small fact that he could have just stopped Superman.

The doors to the elevator opened "Well I think you should try" Superman said annoyed at Batman's dismissal.

"You think he should do what?" Asked Wonder-woman as she stepped into the elevator stopping herself from pressing the button to the gym as she saw it was already lit.

"Nothing" Is all Batman said as he pushed passed a Superman who shook his head at Batman's stubbornness and a confused Wonder-Women.


End file.
